Dark Wings Of Death
by XMusicXIsLifeX
Summary: Max and the flock had finally escaped the danger, but that doesn't mean it's not ahead of them waiting to strike. P.S: Not cancelled anymore!
1. Preperation

**Authors note: READ! this is my first story and first chapter and i know its short but its all i could do its 10:00 and im tired as heck! and well this is the best i could think of NOTE: the following story takes place after Max.**

"Nudge, sweetie, if I suck it in any more I'll suffocate!" Why did I agree to this? I hate dresses and everybody I know knows that! My palms were sweating and I felt light headed. "Ugh!" Oops. Did I say that out loud? Nudge didn't stop fidgeting with the zipper on my dress and Angel kept twirling around like a ballerina with her layered pink dress which my mother – doctor Martinez – bought her.

"Got it! Uh oh… Max can you breath? You look kinda, well, greenish. Or pale. I can look pale? Hmm… Oh right, MAX!"

"Yeah? I can breath okay. My wings should be okay to. Not any freaking room for them but, they should be just fine!"

_Remember Max, breath. In and out. In and out._

Why, it's my good ol' pal the voice! I looked at myself in the long mirror in Ella's room. I looked… girly? I jumped at the sound of Angels voice in my head. **Max you look beautiful. Perfect for made of honor. **I thought back to her, **as do you my little flower girl.** She smiled at me then walked off into the dinning room where I'm guessing she was shown to the back entrance. Again, I looked at my face in the mirror. Bluish green eye shadow wasn't exactly my shade but it looked good on me with my shiny clear lip gloss. My hair was in a neat bun with a light blue scrunchie. The white silk dress was an excellent add on. I really truly looked beautiful.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day Maximum Ride, bird kid savior of the day, wore a dress."

"And I thought I would never see Fang ware a tux. Wait, wasn't it The Fangulator?" I couldn't resist bursting out into laughter. It was the name he had used once on his blog. He gave me the smile I always loved seeing on him. He took my hand and we walked out of the room together, just like that.

**yeah. its short and i'll have the next chapter up by Thursday morning and i promise it'll be longer. im dedicated to my work and i just wanted to thank my sister rachel for helping with the idea and my best friend iriel edwards and max burch for supporting me even when i thought this was gonna fail. oh and Hawkstar2 i love her stories and she inspired me to do this.**


	2. Wings And Rings

**Authors Note: hey I was making it up as I went along through here so when you review tell me what you think and if this concept worked better then the first chapter.**

Max pov.

"Total I'm happy for you and Akila. And I got you both a wedding gift. Well, really its from the whole flock."

"I'm so nervous my wings are even shaking."

"Don't be. Everything's gonna go great. We even got you two the matching wedding bans." Since Total and Akila were dogs they couldn't ware rings. Instead we substituted with 'wedding bans' which angel thought were adorable because to tell you the truth they were bracelets. I held back a snicker and went on." She's nervous to and she can't actually tell you. But she's also very happy."

"Thanks Max it means a lot that you would help me out here."

Fang pov.

"Give Total your Max pep talk?" I smiled a little and saw her face light up. I loved how I could do that to her. I loved the way she looked right now. Hell, I'd loved the way she looked when she was covered in dirt, mud, scratches, dried blood and tangled hair. I loved… her. I realized how spaced out I was when max said Fang for the 6th time.

"You okay? You seem lost in thought."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. You look beautiful."

"Um, thanks. You look very… stunning."

"Yeah? Well they don't call me the 'Fangulator' for nothing. We laughed and walked out the door.

"Talk to you after the wedding" she whispered in my ear as we hugged and split apart to stand in our spots.

"Everybody please take your seats. " I heard the administer say. Angel walked down the isle throwing pink rose petals to match her dress. Followed by Akila and then Gazzy. Gazzy was holding the 'rings' on a silk blue pillow with red fringe on each corner. Then I realized it was Ella's stuffed bares pillow. I smiled and stifled a laugh. "We are gathered here today…" then I was lost in thought. I looked at Gazzy warring his tux then Iggy. Both of their ties were crooked. Max looked at me then what I was looking at. She giggled and smiled at me. I looked at my suit. Oops. Mt tie was crooked to. I fixed it then smiled back. I loved that smile of hers. I looked at Total. He was mouthing to me saying Max and Fang! Is he even old enough to get married? I nudged him with my foot when I heard the administer ask if he takes Akila to be his bride. He said 'I do' then when the administer asked Akila she barked. What I saw after that wasn't kissing it was more like slobbering all over each other so it was quiet in the audience for a second then someone broke the awkward silence by clapping. That was when everybody else started clapping and whistling.

Max pov.

"Hey." I saw fang look over at me when he said it.

"Hey. You wanna get something to drink?" oops. Bad, bad conversation starter.

We walked over to the food trays in the back yard of my mom's house. I got some of those little weenie things and a dr. pepper then went to sit down. Fang sat down next to me and we held one hand under the table. Normally we're not the emotional type but I guess I could fit that into a wedding ceremony. Maybe.

Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel joined us followed by Total, Akila, Jeb and my mom or Dr. Martinez. Jeez! How many people could this table hold? After we were done talking I was about to change out of my dress when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I jumped around and saw Fang in the doorway. "You scared me!" I still had on my make-up but now for some reason my hair was wavy when I let it out.

"That was the plan." I saw him smile. "And the other part of that plan was to convince you to come flying with me." Hmmm.

"Well I guess you've succeeded then. Let's go!"

We grasped each others hand and climbed out the window.

"Ready?" I asked wondering what it was he was staring at.

"Let's fly" then I knew what he was starring at.

**Yeah. It's pretty good. And it's longer. And I already thought of some ideas for the next chapter which will be out Friday. Peace out!**


	3. The Long Flight

**Hey! Sorry about the cliffe I didn't know what to write. Ha I thought of what to write at school this morning. I was sitting with max Iriel Noah Marcus and Zach. It was at lunch. Lol. Well, here's the story…**

**Max pov.**

"Um, are you staring at me?"

"Oh. Yeah you, uh, have bacon in your teeth…"

That's super embarrassing! I took out my handy compact that I really didn't need because I don't really ware make-up. I took the peace of bacon out of my teeth and dropped it. For the birds! Wait that didn't come out right…

"It's gone. Did you say something? Sorry I was lost in thought." Yup. Sounds like me. Stop listening to yourself and listen to him! I thought loudly to myself. I turned my attention to him while I could.

"Yeah. Well, the flock and I have been talking and we've agreed that we don't want to keep moving around" why wasn't I part of this conversation before? "So we thought that maybe we could get a house for ourselves. Total and Akila could come to and we could use your cool max credit card to buy our own food."

That's not a bad idea. I looked at Fang a thought I saw a glint of hope in his eyes. That's different…

"Actually, that's not a bad idea and I think it might work." What am I kidding I'm sure it'll work but I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna stay calm and keep cool like I should have at the wedding. "And with all the money the air show guys are giving me we can get a big enough house and still get enough food to last two weeks top. I hope mom doesn't think it's her fault that we leave…"

"Max, you know she won't think that. She'll love you just the same." Was it just me or was Fang becoming more emotional? Oh well either way I'll always love him the same… "And maybe we should get a big yard with a pond."

"Why?" Where was he coming up with this? Then I saw the beautiful two story house with a huge yard and a clear pond. Well the moon light made it look clear. I flew down and looked closer at the house. I saw the for sale by owner sign with a phone number on it and thought this is it! My dream house! Well, my Nudge and Angel's dream house but… Either way!

"Maybe…" I turned the doorknob. "It's unlocked! Should we go in?" I wonder if it's considered breaking and entering even if nobody lives there. Hmm. Now I wish I had the laptop. Oh right.

"Well, I think we should make sure it has two bathrooms. You girls always leave tampons and make-up on the floor…" he gave me the wonderful half smile of his and walked in next to me.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say. The house had eight bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, (I don't understand why they don't just finish them) a full kitchen and a huge living room with a fire place. The upstairs also had a walk out balcony. Perfect for take-offs. "h-how did you find th-this beautiful place?" I was stuttering I was so happy.

"I saw an advertisement in the news. Don't judge me there was nothing on."

"I'm not going to judge you" I said and stifled a giggle. He smiled at me and I kissed him. That's when I saw flashing red white and blue lights. "Uh-oh. We need to get out of here" I took his hand and ran upstairs to the walk out balcony. He gripped my hand tighter and we soared off into the night.

"Hey." I mumbled when I woke up. "Can you get me the mini wheats?" I was so tired. Oh yeah. Now I remembered. Me and Fang got lost on the way home. So when I finally noticed what street we were on I headed downward with his hand in mine.

"Yeah. Here you go sweetie" I'm glad my mom was awake. I forgot where I put the mini wheats yesterday… and I could tell her our idea.

"Hey guys. You look sleepy." I said with a spoon full of mini whets in my mouth. "Sit down we need to talk about something." As usual they listened to me as I pitched the plan. Even my mom agreed to it as long as I visit every Sunday to make sure I was ok. I was smart enough to write down the number last night so I called the owner. We paid him and BOOM! Just like that we had a house. And it was the perfect house.

"Um, Fang I can lift three grown men but I cant lift six bed frames! Help me out here!" Oh my gosh! It felt like my legs were about to implode beneath me!

"Oh sorry! Here give me three and you carry three."

We spent the rest of the day going back and forth from furniture stores and my moms house. By the end of the day we managed to get everything into the house and a quick swim.

"I'm SOOO tired!!! I don't think I can feel my legs! Max is that possible? Nudge rambling on again I decided to be nice even though I could have been a total smart a- maybe it's better not to finish that sentence with mind reader in the house.

"Um, I think so." I was in one of the three recliners. Fang and Iggy were in the others while Angel and Gazzy were lying on the couch and Nudge was on the love seat the air show guys gave as a house warming present. We had a huge flat screen TV with a cable box. (I decided getting the movie channels would be bad hehehe) I also got us another laptop because the younger ones always wanted to play games.

"I'm too tired to move so I'm gonna sleep here." I said and everybody else said 'yeah me to'

"Okay night."

**Okay people! Tell me if you like it! PLZ review. And if you have any ideas plz notify me. By the way I'll have three of more chapters up by Sunday **

**Sneak peek: the next chapter they're gonna go to the store ******** :P**


	4. wallmart

**Hey everybody. Yaaaaay! I want bacon. And waffles but they can wait. Now I thought of this chapter from a previous story I've read… **

**Max pov.**

"Um, Nudge, we have a problem." I hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her… maybe she'll be too asleep to hear me.

"Wha-"It's not in the cabinets or on the table "WHERE ARE MY THIN WHEATS?" I have to have my thin wheats… calm down. "Max", I asked very politely "where are my thin wheats?" I looked in the cabinets again and realized there was no food. The others gathered around me.

I knew that was coming. "Um, Nudge, we forgot to go shopping yesterday." Where was Fang when you actually need him? Oh staring at the empty cabinets with everyone else. So, we just got a fridge but nothing for it… typical.

"Ok everyone. We're going to Wall-Mart! This'll be fun. Can me and Iggy… Hey where's Iggy?" the only other guy here who could make bombs. If we were going to someplace that has bleach, rat poison and a few other chemicals then we can make a bomb.

"I think he's still asleep in the living room." He was normally the 3rd person to wake. Huh. "Come on guys, lets see what's up with him." I have to admit, I was a little scared something might have happened…

**Iggy pov.**

"Max. You dyed your hair blonde."

"Yes Iggy we kn-. Oh my god! Iggy!"

None of us really cry but then I felt a tear roll down my cheek along with Max. Our bodies were mutating themselves and mine just happen to mutate enough for me to see again and still have super sharp hearing. My legs became weak and shaky. I looked at Gazzy. "I never expected this to happen. Your hair is so…so… blonde. And you're a little shorter than I thought." I looked in the mirror a little scared. "W-wow. I look… I look good! Come on let's go. I wanna see more than this house."

**Fang pov.**

Okay. Huh? That's um, amazing? "Wow. Didn't think he would run straight outta the door… Oh! Guys check this out." Concentrate, think. _Fly on the wall, fly on the wall_. Then I heard them asking where I was. I wrapped my arms around max and re-appeared. As I thought she would, she jumped and almost shrieked. She looked at me and hugged me back. "Cool huh?" I felt bad-ass. Almost like a little kid that finally found the cookie stash without being caught.

"Very cool! Maybe…" I looked into her eyes and nodded. It was weird how we could understand each other like that. But when I understood a grin appeared on my face and Nudge rolled her eyes and looked around nervously. She's always so paranoid. "Okay guys," Max went on "here's the plan…"

**Max Pov. **

It didn't take very long to get to wall mart especially when you have the coolest people to hang around with… and the fact that when you can fly, you go way faster than vipers. "Here we are. You guys ready?" I heard everybody say 'yeah' and we walked into the sliding doors to see a big bunch of people.

"Hello ma'am would you like a cart?" I wonder if they get paid to be that nice.

"Um, actually I was wondering, do you get paid to be nice? I would never be able to pull that off." His face was beginning to flush bright red. It reminded me of a tomato (hehehe) that was just getting ripe.

"Ma'am if my boss catches me talking to customers I'll get fired so," he was saying through clenched teeth and all of a sudden stood up all perky again and continued, "Would you like a cart or, basket?" that got me pissed.

"Excuse me," I wanted revenge and I was gonna get it. "You don't talk to someone like that when they could take you down like that!" I snapped my fingers and he laughed. I gave him a good kick when nobody was looking and he looked at me, on the floor, with a stunned expression." Like I said," he got up dusted himself off and handed me a basket. I walked away and he stared. "hey, Fang, got any ideas?" he's always got ideas so, like always, told me the whole thing before we did it.

**Fan Pov.**

"How about those guys?" I looked at the couple who looked to be in their twenties or so. A tall female brunette and a tall blonde guy.

"They'll do. You ready?" this was gonna be hilarious and Gazzy and Angel were gone pulling their own pranks. Nudge, thankfully, already new about this stuff and so did Iggy so they watched in the background. "Let's do this" I said with a powerful expression in my voice that I was sure reached my eyes saying themselves they were ready.

"Excuse me sir," I had a deep voice right now that went along perfectly with the plan, "where is the edible body lotion?" the women looked surprised. I was afraid that if I looked at the man I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. Then Max quickly rushed by my side.

"And we need condoms. We're planning a special evening before we get married in two weeks." She was good. The thought of marriage then crossed my mind and I shoved it aside for later. But I definitely didn't forget.

"Yes. So, could you please point out the isle to me?" the look on their face was priceless. The man looked like he would fall down any minute then said "isle seven" and walked off. When they were gone we walked back over to Iggy and Nudge and busted out in laughter. We got a few magazines and put about seven boxes of condoms in our basket under them. "Iggy, Nudge, Max? Got anything good?"

**Nudge Pov.**

"Um, actually, I think I do." This is gonna be fun. "But, Max, I'm gonna need you to do it…

**Hey peoples sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I thought I lost the file and had to have my dad help me find it. Then I had to take a lot of pee breaks… little inside joke. Yeah so anyway the next chapters gonna have a few more "stunts" in it and then some stuff. I was thinking about stuff in my book when I thought about the chapter following the next anyway hope you enjoyed: PLZ REVIEW**


	5. The sadness begins

Hi Fans! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have officially decided to discontinue this story. Sorry to those of you who liked it. I just can't feel myself in the place of max anymore. If your really against me discontinuing this story PM me and I might re-think it. I have another amazing story though. I've gotten nothing but good comments on it. Total Drama Madness. Only for DuncanXGwen supporters though. Anyway, this story is officially-

THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY- CANCELLED


	6. OH NO, I NEVER GOT MY WAFFLES!

Is that… Is that Kayla?!?!? Oh my goth! Well, I've changed my mind and I'm sorry if I scared the living shit outta you! For those of you DXG fans that don't know what I'm talking about, it's my other story about Maximum Ride. I wanted those old friends to know that I'm back for them as well as you guys!

MAXIMUM RIDE NOTE: Umm, I changed my mind about discontinuing the story -Dark Wings Of Death- and the wal-mart thing is too good to go much longer without being told.! I'm so sorry if you've lost interest in maximum ride and decide not to read anymore because I've disappointed you and whatnot. Please forgive me! The only other way I know how to say please forgive: Veuillez me pardoner, and that's French :]

DwenXDuncan NOTE: I'm deleting my stories BUT I'm gonna start all over on them because it turns out I screwed them up… Hehehe… But, siv' vous plai Veuillez me pardonne! I know that how you PRONOUNCE please in French but I don't think that's how you spell it. I'll make more and I won't give up on you!

P.S: I still want some waffles!


End file.
